Družina
by L. Carrasco
Summary: Ese día Loki lloro. NO SLASH. Serie de Drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

Ese día Loki lloro.

Todos contuvieron el aliento. Ni siquiera Thor, que había estado desde el inicio de la cena relatando animadamente la aventura que tuvo ese día durante la cacería, fue capaz de romper el incomodo silencio.

Después de los acontecimientos en el planeta tierra, Loki había sido devuelta a Asgard como un prisionero. O por lo menos, eso tenía planeado en un principio. Grande fue la sorpresa y la dicha de Thor y Frigga cuando Odin, Padre de Todo, anuncio con voz quebrada y nostálgica que Loki, _su Loki_, rondaría por su reino como un Asgardiano mas, y obviamente, como su hijo.

Y el Dios del engaño no dijo nada. No movió un musculo, sus facciones siempre neutras, vacías. Su mirada siempre estaba dirigida hacia la nada. Se limitaba a moverse desde su cuarto y la biblioteca. Desde la biblioteca y el comedor. Desde el comedor y su cuarto. Así fue, durante los meses venideros.

A veces Thor se le acercaba: tímido y esperanzado a la vez, le hablaba bajo para no perturbarlo demasiado, le preguntaba por su día, trataba de saber que rondaba por la mente del pelinegro. Pero Loki siempre mantenía la mirada hacia otro lado. Frigga, siempre tan sabía y amorosa, por primera vez se encontró frente a una verdadera encrucijada: ¿Seria que esta vez en verdad había perdido a su amado hijo? Tal vez, solo tal vez, el de ojos verdes trataba de desligarse espiritualmente de su cuerpo, alejarse de ellos con su alma, ya que no podía hacerlo físicamente.

Pero después de cinco meses de absoluto mutismo, Loki lloro. Y lo hizo mientras mantenía su espalda recta, sus codos fuera de la mesa, su mentón en alto, sus ojos sin parpadear, sus manos sujetando los cubiertos con absoluta delicadeza, mientras cortaba un trozo de carne lentamente, mientras masticaba lento y tranquilo, las lagrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos vidriosos y rodaban por sus mejillas.

Frigga se sonrió, y cuando lo hizo los otros dos hombres suspiraron aliviados, y siguieron conversando como si los bajos sollozos del menor no fueran nada del otro mundo.

-¿Y tú qué piensas, Hermano? ¿Es injusto o no el método que utilizo Sif para vencerme durante el entrenamiento?- El rubio le pregunto entusiasmado, pero lo hizo sin un objetivo, pues no se esperaba obtener ninguna respuesta. 

-En batalla el ingenio también es importante. No es culpa de Sif, _querido _hermano, que tú seas débil ante los encantos femeninos.-Y el silencio volvió a inundar la habitación. Porque ahora Loki, con ojos rojos de llanto, sonreía de forma socarrona, burlesca, mientras miraba a Thor como un gato, presuntuoso y con aires de superioridad.

Y esta vez fue Thor quien lloro, pues por fin tenía a su hermano de vuelta.


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Sera que me quedo muy corto? Aun así, espero que para quien lea, lo disfrute. Me sentí dichosa después de ver mis dos primeros reviews. Olvide mencionar, por cierto, que los drabbles no tienen conexión entre sí. Algunos feliz, otros no. **

**Disclaimer: ¡Los personajes son todos de Marvel! Yo solo pongo las historias. **

Era algo asi como el rebelde. Imparable, el semental que no se dejaba domar. Al Dios de las Travesuras le gustaba cuando El padre de todo, colérico, le gritaba por ese apodo.

-¡Un rebelde, un desalmado! No haces más que avergonzarme. – Y Loki se sonrió, verdaderamente feliz por la furia que provocada en Odin.

Para el de ojos verdes era una rutina divertida, hacia cualquier broma, una travesura sin malas intenciones ocultas. Era regañado por su padre, y luego, en el silencio de la noche lo escuchaba hablar en susurros con Frigga, cuando se pensaba que no era escuchado, siempre, con voz llena de orgullo: _Es mi hijo, por supuesto que tenemos el mismo sentido del humor. Imprudente, rebelde; Pero tan carismático. _

Y el pelinegro esperaba con ansias que esta vez no fuera diferente, que la cálida rutina siguiera como siempre. Pero esta vez, cuando volvió de Midgard hasta Asgard, con Thor a su lado, las manos esposadas, y el cuerpo doliente en derrota y humillación, vio en el rostro de Odin por primera vez en toda su vida unos ojos de decepción. No hubo regaño, ni quejas por su rebeldía.

Entonces supo que había perdido a su padre para siempre.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: ¡Los personajes son todos de Marvel! Yo solo pongo las historias.

Era impredecible, en verdad, la forma en que el destino había decidido ponerse en su contra. El pelinegro se afirmaba a ello con la misma obstinación con la cual un niño se aferraba a su juguete perdido. Pero después de tantos fracasos, de tantas vueltas y caídas, Loki por fin decidió resignarse. Y no se quejo, no grito maldiciones contra su familia ni contra los mortales. Se dejo llevar hasta la celda en donde pasaría el resto de su vida, y se quedo ahí, indiferente a las miradas discretas que le daba Thor cuando lo iba a ver a escondidas.

Y el dolor empezó a expandirse por su cuerpo. _Oh la cruel angustia_, esta vez, sin ninguna pisca de rencor o deseos de venganza. Y cuando Odin se dio cuenta de la depresión que su hijo sufría encerrado entre esas paredes, supo entonces que Loki se estaba _muriendo_. Lento y sin más síntomas que la amargura.

Loki durmió una noche, y cuando despertó, ya no estaba en su celda, en cambio, estaba recostado entre un montón de tierra y pasto cuidadosamente armados para asemejarse a una cama. Se incorporo confundido. Por un momento cruzo por su mente que tal vez, como nuevo castigo, habían decidido desterrarlo en alguna tierra desconocida y sin sus poderes, como había hecho con Thor. Pero descarto enseguida la idea; la magia seguía corriendo por su cuerpo.

Se puso en pie, y en cuanto lo hizo unos ojos brillantes y gigantescos lo cegaron por unos segundos. Pero se mantuvo firme, con valentía. Más después cayó de rodillas, con el rostro contorsionado de dolor.

-Fenrir… -Susurro, con voz quebradiza, y el gigantesco lobo se acerco con las orejas hacia abajo, y repaso la lengua por el rostro de su padre, y froto su suave pelaje contra él. Lo había reconocido.

Odin lo había decidido así, que Loki pasara sus últimos días con el hijo que nunca pudo besar, criar y enseñar. Y así lo hizo, durante la semana en la que estuvo en esa isla, se encargo de llenar a Fenrir de todo el amor que tuvo que esconder tras el orgullo.

La noche en la que el pelinegro murió, lo hizo en paz. Y no fue una sorpresa ni para Odin, Frigga y Thor, enterarse en medio de sus lágrimas que el espíritu del Dios de las travesuras había ido a parar a Vingólf.

**Para quienes no sepan, Vingólf es el cielo de los dioses que tenían un corazón "puro" o también para los que caían en batalla.**

**¡Gracias por leer!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ¡Los personajes son todos de Marvel! Yo solo pongo las historias.**

El pelinegro mucho sabía sobre traiciones. Sabia de dolor, de venganza, de gritos y de lagrimas. Pero sobre todo sabia sobre la indiferencia: cuando aun se creía hijo legítimo de Odin, su lengua ya estaba preparada para cualquier ataque verbal. Y después de que descubrieran sus engaños y fuese regañado, iría directo a su habitación, pasaría de los tontos amigos de Thor, y se centraría en leer un agradable libro que lograse distraerlo de su angustia infantil.

Loki lo sabía, sin embargo. Siempre supo que había sido diferente a los demás. Pero y si siempre lo supo, ¿Por qué no tomo acciones al respecto antes? ¿Por qué no pataleo y anuncio sus deseos de venganza cuando aún era joven e inmaduro, y espero hasta ser un adulto? Con las preguntas rondando por su mente, a Loki lo invadió una triste memoria de su infancia.

Era una mañana de invierno pero en Asgard siempre hacia calor, así que no importaba realmente. Tenía apenas 10 años, y Thor ya había cumplido los 12.

El pequeño Dios de las Travesuras esta vez había ofendido a uno de los más respetados concejales de Asgard, y además, la mano derecha y confidente de su padre, Odin.

-Eres un muchacho atrevido, agradece pues, jovencito, que eres hijo de mi señor. Aunque aun me sorprende, por que en nada te pareces a él, ni a tu hermano, que si tiene modales y decencia.- Había dicho con sorna el hombre, después de haber mantenido la discusión por largos minutos y con publico incluido.

-Al menos lo mío es algo propio, _mi buen señor_. Pues no quiero pensar que esa vuestra actitud no sea más que una máscara llena de falacias dirigidas a impresionar a mi padre, y apuñalarlo cuando le convenga.-Respondió el pequeño Loki, con voz sabionda.

El golpe que el concejal le dio fue el inicio de una lista llena de venganzas pendientes. Pero no es ahí donde se dirigía su recuerdo, sino más bien a la promesa que Thor le había hecho esa noche.

Su hermano tenía la costumbre de ir a su cuarto cuando le parecía que el menor podía estar triste.

-Lo prometo, hermano. ¡No, lo juro por Odin padre de todo! Que te vendré a ver cada vez que estés triste.- Si, aun podía recordar la calidez y fuerza con la cual había pronunciado esas palabras. Tal y como si fuese un juramente de guerra.

-No, no prometas cosas que no podrás cumplir.- Le había respondido, con la voz ahogada en lagrimas escondidas por el orgullo.

Y cuando Loki lo pensaba bien, le parecía que incluso en ese tiempo era consciente del destino que le esperaba. Porque dentro de esa cárcel de vidrio donde ahora estaba encerrado, estaba seguro de que Thor no podría mantener su promesa.

-Me pareció que esta noche podrías estar triste_, Hermano_.-

O tal vez sí.

**L.C: ¿Qué tal, repollos? ¡Yo aquí muy bien, muy feliz, muy contenta porque se acerca el 18 de septiembre! Oh, ustedes no saben qué fecha más feliz es esa en Chile, mi país. ¡Tiquitiquiti~!**

**Justamente este viernes, durante clases de música, me dio un atacaso de inspiración, e hice este drabble, y otros dos que aun tengo en bosquejos. Siento que todo se me sale hasta por los poros. Y es que he tenido una maratón de IronMan este fin de semana. ¡Que me muero niña, que alguien me atrape antes de que me desmaye! **

**En fin, pregunta: ¿Me equivoque en la diferencia de edad entre Loki y Thor? Si es así, por favor, avísenme por interno para arreglarlo. **

**Muchas gracias a las personas que siguen mi historia y a las que se toman su tiempo para dejar un review. Pronto nos veremos con otra triste historia con Loki como protagonista. **

**¡Cambio y fuera! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ¡Los personajes son todos de Marvel! Yo solo pongo las historias.**

Odin tenía una charla pendiente con uno de sus hijos. Justamente con el más problemático de sus hijos. Loki, dios de las travesuras, hechicero prodigioso, hombre de lengua afilada y malas intenciones. El pelinegro había sido traído de vuelta después de atacar a la tierra; con la cabeza en alto fue llevado hasta su celda, porque ni siquiera la humillación de la derrota lo haría flaquear.

_Digno Asgardiano_, fue lo que pensó el anciano, mientras lo observaba a través de los cristales. Las puertas se abrieron, el Padre de todo entro. Un poco de silencio incomodo antes de enfrentarse al tornado.

-Debo de haber hecho algo muy bueno para que el mismo Odin venga a verme.-Dijo el pelinegro, con una sonrisa prepotente en el rostro.

-Basta de insolencias, ahora me escucharas, Loki.-

-¡No!-Exclamo, con su rostro distorsionándose en furia.- Ahora tu me escucharas… -Siseo al final, con mirada rencorosa, acercándose lentamente como un cazador a su presa.- Toda mi vida… Toda mi vida me has despreciado. ¿Un trofeo de guerra, eso es lo que soy! Demasiado indigno para ser Asgardiano. Demasiado débil para ser Jotun… ¿Que soy? ¿Qué puedo ser?-

-Loki, tu eres mi hijo… eso es lo que eres.-Balbuceo el anciano, con voz temblorosa. Lo podía sentir, igual como la última vez que discutió con el dios de las travesuras. Sus piernas se volvían débiles, el corazón se le quería salir por la garganta. Se apoyo contra el vidrio, se deslizo hacia abajo, jadeando de dolor.

Era tan extraño, como ni siquiera en las discusiones que tenia con Thor, su hijo biológico, se debilitaba de esa forma. Pero Loki tenía un poder especial sobre él, lo hacía sentir frágil, incapacitado de hacer nada.

Cayó desmayado. Cuando despertó, su rostro estaba apoyado en las rodillas de Frigga, quien acariciaba su rostro como si de un animal maltratado se tratara. Entonces supo que Loki había aprovechado para escaparse.

Y algo más se rompió en su viejo interior. Como siempre lo hacía cada vez que su hijo le daba la espalda.

**L.C: ¿Que tal, publico hermoso? Espero aun hayan personas pendientes de estas mis pequeñas historias. **

**No se, no se por que, pero siento que Loki es un personaje tan complicado y que hay tantas cosas que le gustaría decir, que simplemente no puedo dejar de imaginarme una y mil escenas siendo cruel, triste, o feliz. Solo espero que esta obsesión siga hasta que pueda completar esta linea de Drabbles. **

**Las quiero, obvio. **

**Cambio y fuera. **


End file.
